Bleeding Love
by ELF-Miki
Summary: Sasuke bullies Naruto on a daily basis, but on Naruto's 16th birthday, a couple facts come to light. Will these facts not change the current scenario or will these former best friends find friendship and more under all the animosity.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I'm supposed to be working on S.S right now but I'm having trouble concentrating with all other ideas in my head so I decided to write on the most prominent one.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or the song Bleeding love (by the way, this isn't a song fic)**

Title-Bleeding Love

-Chapter 1-

I opened my eyes and immediately shut my eyes again. Today's date came into mind and I grimaced knowing what was in store for me. I remembered that bastards face perfectly. Onyx eyes, porcelain face and styled hair. His mouth always twisted in a frown and his hands fisted. What hurt the most was his glare. I knew that we weren't best friends but it hurt to be faced with a glare that radiated hatred. I know, you're confused right now right? Let me explain. My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I live in Konoha and go to KHS (Konoha High school also known as Konoha High). I'm a second year student, in other words I'm a junior. I am not that bad in school and have a B-C average. I play the guitar and the biggest thing of all. I'm Gay. Yeah yeah, I know not polite I should say homosexual but that doesn't sound right anyway. See the only people that know the last fact are thee of my friends and my brother. Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara Subaku and Shikamaru Nara are my closest friends we've been friends since middle school. We weren't that close before that. In fact my best friend before that was the afore mentioned bastard.

That bastard has another name to. It's Uchiha Sasuke. He's well known, popular in school, wonderful in studies and stinking rich. His parents died when he was young in a car accident and he was left with his brother Itachi, just like me. We used to be really close in elementary and we were practically inseparable when I met the others. However, I don't know what happened but when we were in 8th grade; he suddenly started ignoring me and had a whole new group of friends. Not only was this the problem but he started to pick on me. God only knows why. Sad thing is, this is the reason I'm gay. I like Sasuke. Yeah he's a complete and total teme but for some reason I like him.

Anyway, back to the topic on hand. Today was October 10th, my birthday. It also happens to be the day that Sasuke and his group enjoys hurting me the most. Wonder why though. Well anyway. I finally opened my eyes when I heard my brother calling me. Oh yeah! I never introduced him. My brother is the one and only Kyuubi Namikaze. He has red eyes and orange-red hair and although he comes as scary and unapproachable, he's really nice and sweet if he likes you. However you should never incur his wrath. I've seen people who've made Kyuubi mad and boy do they get hurt. Although not always physical harm, he harms their company or job using our mom and dads joined business the Uzamaki-Namikaze corps. All in all, he was a loving and caring brother although a slightly perverted one.

He quickly opened my door and in a flash had jumped onto my bed. He was like a fox sometimes sly and smart. Sitting up I smiled at him and rubbed my eyes.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARU-CHAN!**" He yelled out in a sing song voice. I tried to sit up straighter but was tackled down in a big bear hug.

"Oh my god! Your sixteen now! I'm getting older that's not fair. People should grow younger like in that book we read what was the name again? Oh yeah, Elsewhere. Well anyway, your present is waiting for you downstairs and I've called all your friends over for a party ok? Hey are you ok? You look frozen." Kyuubi managed in one breath while keeping me in a death grip.

"Ok! Um, wow Kyu-nii. Thanks for the greeting. Trust me you're not old. You're only what? 22? That isn't old. You're only considered old after 30! Anyway, I don't want to grow younger 'cause then I'd never receive my license and do I have to get up now? Can't you be the awesome brother that drops me of to school a minute before the bell rings? Oh and who have you invited to the party?" I asked in one breath and for your information both of us tend to talk a lot. Kyuubi chuckled and got off me allowing me to get up.

"I guess I'll be the awesome brother today then. As for the other things, we'll discuss that over breakfast come on!" Kyuubi said bounding down the stairs. Sighing I went through my morning routine and looked in the mirror. Sighing I quickly took a picture of what I looked like now knowing that I'd need huge amounts of make up to return to this state after school today. I went downstairs and found out that Kyuubi had made a massive amount of chocolate chip pancake for breakfast but before I could take one Kyuubi swatted my hand away and said one word that took my mind of my suddenly hungry stomach.

"Your present?" He asked me raising one eyebrow. I followed him and he led me out of the house and there on our driveway was parked the best car in the world it was a cerulean porche. It was a car that I had been eyeing for months. I turned around and found Kyuubi grinning a maniac's grin. That's one thing I liked about him. He knew me so well that he never asks what I want. He just gets it. He held out the keys and I saw a small curled up fox hanging on the keychain. Grabbing it I looked at him incredulously.

"Is this really mine?" I asked him still in a daze. He chuckled a little before answering me.

"Yup it's all yours except for today. But that's only because I'll be driving you to school and Itachi and I have a meeting so he's picking me up from there." Kyuubi said still controlling his laughter. At the mention of Itachi's name pictures of his brother came back. The sad thing was, I couldn't even act like I didn't know him when I was younger since our brothers were best friends. It also brought another dreaded question.

"Ano…Kyuu-nii, who's invited to today's party?" I asked shuffling my feet.

"Well let's see. Why don't we talk of that over breakfast?" He asked walking back into our house. I followed him and we reached the dining table. Sitting down we both reached and grabbed a couple of pancakes and started eating.

"Well let's see. I've invited Shika, Kiba, Gaa-chan, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Lee, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Baa-Baa, Ero-Sennin…" Kyuubi started listing in between each bite. As each name was called I started calming down as HIS name hadn't been called yet. However my blanket of comfort was ripped from me with Kyuu-nii's next words.

"Oh, and I've invited Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin and last but not least Sasuke." Upon hearing the last name, I dropped my fork and looked at my brother. He was looking happy but that was because he didn't know. He didn't know what happened in school. I quickly faked a smile and looked at the clock.

"Well, Thanks Kyuu-nii, Come on! We have to start now if I want to get there a minute before the bell." I said getting up from the table and grabbing my bag that I had put in the foyer. I ran to the car quickly hoping that if I was fast enough and had enough topics on hand, Kyuu-nii wouldn't get a chance to change my change in behavior.

I looked back and realized that Kyuu-nii was following me, glad to be on the move although a little puzzled. I settled into the passenger seat of my new car and squirmed wondering how fast this thing was.

"Ne, Kyuu-nii, exactly how fast did you say this car was?" asked looking at Kyuu-nii with overly innocent eyes knowing that he would get the message. He looked at me for a second before chuckling and starting the car. Then his face spread into a maniac grin as the engine purred.

"Let's find out shall we Naru-Chan?" He said stepping on the gas pedal. I knew that Kyuu-nii would be concentrating on driving as fast as he could without hurting anyone that he wouldn't be able to pursue a conversation. I felt guilty for doing this but god knows what would happen if he found out. I looked up in time to see the school gates open in the nick of time to let our car through. After parking the car in a spot close to the entrance, we both got out. Kyuubi was looking pleased at having finished what was normally a fifteen minutes drive in five minutes. He closed the car after getting out and threw me the keys.

"Drives like a dream doesn't she! I swear, I buy you better things than I buy myself." Kyuubi exclaimed walking towards the door. Looking around I realized that Itachi's car was no where near here which meant that I could probably get into class without running into Sasuke. I know, creepy isn't it, I'm in love with a guy that hurts me. Truthfully, I'm no masochist. I don't like being hurt. You see this isn't the Sasuke I love. The person I love disappeared over Christmas Vacations in 8th grade haven't seen him since. Thing is no one else will believe this except for Kiba, Shika and Gaara, the reason being he acts like his old self around our brothers. I was about to make my escape and dash into school but I was out of luck.

Just as I turned around to say good bye to Kyuu-nii and wish im luck for his meeting, a car zoomed into the circle pathway of our school and stopped right I front of us. Itachi stepped out of the car and turned to us with a smile. It was hard to get his smile since both he and Sasuke had masks that were really hard to crack. He walked around the car and stood in front of me for a second then he came and hugged me.

"Happy birthday Naru-Chan. Hope you can finally get your guy." He whispered into my ear. I opened my lips in a gasp.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked pointing at him. He chuckled and his eyes slid to Kyuubi who suddenly found the side walk very interesting.

"Traitor!" I yelled pointing at Kyuubi before I felt my lips turn into a pout. Itachi chuckled harder at this. Suddenly I noticed that Sasuke wasn't around. Before I could escape the passenger door to Itachi's car slid open and Sasuke stepped out. I couldn't help but look up at him. I saw his eyes form a glare that hardened when my eyes met his. I quickly looked away from him and to the ground instead.

"Come on Outoto, you have to wish Naru-Chan a Happy Birthday." Itachi said looping his hands around Sasuke.

"Hn. Happy Birthday Naru-Dobe." He said with a small smile. I gaped at him thinking I was dreaming. When Itachi turned around, I realized I had been. A sneer replaced his smile and his eyes glinted evilly.

"I'll give you a wonderful gift later Dobe." Sasuke growled softly. I felt my eyes widen and a gasp leave my lips. He smirked obviously feeling pleased with the reaction he received. I shuffled my feet around and hoped that my brother didn't notice anything off in my behaviour.

"Well, I'm glad I caught Naru-chan. We've got to go now so take care and play nice boys." Itachi said turning to his car.

"Naruto, don't crash your present please!" Kyuu-nii said grinning as he got into the car. The moment those two got in the car, I took off hoping to reach the safety of class before Sasuke decided to move. I was lucky today since I was able to succeed in my task and I reached the class a good minute before the bell rang. Not that it mattered anyway. I had Kakashi-sensei for first period and that man always came in only twenty minutes after class started. I opened the class door and was thrown to the ground in a whirlwind known as Kiba.

Kiba Inuzuka was hyper. That and he loved dogs. He is the only son of the Inuzuka's, one of the world's most renowned vets. He was as much a dog lover as his parents and he owned Akimaru, a once tiny fluff ball. His personality matched mine so much that if we had a personality switch no one would know.

When Kiba finally helped me get of the floor, looking at me sheepishly, he gave me a hug and loudly yelled in my ear:

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNSHINE!**" I startled at his yell and clutched my ear.

"Damn it Dog breath! That was my ear!" I yelled wriggling out of his grip. I walked to my seat with a laughing Kiba behind me. As I sat down a brown head on the bench next to me got up. This was Shikamaru Nara, Shika for short. He was a genius with 200 IQ. Unfortunately this was not a nerdy kind of genius. Shika was lazy beyond belief. His preferred activity switched between cloud watching and sleeping. All the teachers let him be since he could score well without even looking at the books _**(A/N I wish I could do that! Ace everything skip the studying)**_. Even though he's a lazy ass, he's an awesome observer. That's how he found about my crush, but back to the moment. He raised his head and looked around till he found me. I smiled at him and his lips lifted in a soft smile.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He said quietly followed by a yawn. Kiba opened his mouth in a wide 'O' although I knew he was joking. Temari, on the other hand had her mouth open wide in surprise. She was Gaara's sister and crazy in love with Shika. Only thing is she doesn't know him well.

"Hey Temari! Where's Gaa-chan?" I asked putting my bag on the ground by my seat.

"I'm right behind you Naruto." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around o meet shocking red hair and striking jade green eyes. He lifted his head so that we were eye to eye.

"Happy 16th Birthday Naru-Chan." Gaara whispered a tiny but genuine smile flitting through his face. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Gaara. Hey you guys!" I said quickly turning around to find the rest of my gang. Gaara sat closer to me as we formed a circle. He was silent and artsy and also very intimidating. However, my brother and Gaara's oldest brother Shukaku are best friends so we grew around each other and he rarely intimidates me anymore. He only smiles around Shika, Kiba, Kyuubi or me. Turning to the group I found all three of them gathered around my desk.

"You guys won't believe what Kyuubi bought me as a present. He bought that azure porche I had been eyeing for months. And Damn! That thing is super fast. It cut our fifteen minute drive to five. But then again, that was Kyuubi driving. I swear he and Itachi are perfect companions in that department. Have any of you guys got in a car with Itachi? Oh wait, you haven't had you? Be glad. He drives slightly faster than Kyuubi and it's creepy. He still doesn't get a ticket or hit anything. I want to drive like that. Can any of you drive like that?" I finally paused here to take a breath and found Kiba laughing hard Gaara looking slightly amused and Shika shaking his head from side to side.

"You know, you were rambling. But congrats on the porche though." Shika said before putting his head down deciding that he had enough of talking. I turned around to face Gaara and put on my best puppy face. I had last night's homework in my hand before I had said a word.

"Awesome! Thanks Gaara." I stated before turning around to madly copy the answers. Within ten minutes I had all the answers for my homework. I turned around planning on returning my homework to Gaara only to have my attention drawn to the class door.

I turned to find Sasuke coming with his group. His group consisted of Neji Hyuuga who was his best friend but never took part in any bullying. In fact, he often helped me after Sasuke was done with me. The next was Juugo. He was big burly and loyal. He was also one hell of a fighter. The other was Suigetsu. Also one hell of a fighter and had a creepy way of looking at me. These were the ones that did the bullying. There was also the girls' of the group. Karin, red head and Sasuke fan. The other ones were Sakura and Ino. Ino and Shika used to be friends but then when Sasuke changed for the worse. She suddenly became attracted to him and left Shika to the dust. Sakura and Ino along with Karin ran the Sasuke Fan Club. They were normally hanging on to Sasuke as close as they could and today was no exception.

As they entered the class, I noticed Sasuke's eyes suddenly slide to meet mine. I noticed Suigetsu and Juugo's eyes following. I immediately knew they were planning our attack by the sudden smile that appeared on Suigetsu's face. I felt shivers down my spine and knew I was in for it today. I was just hoping they would not let it be visible because of the party today. I sensed the air around me grow cold and looked around to find Gaara, Shika and Kiba all shooting mean glares at them. I sighed and put my head down hoping that the glares didn't make it worse. I must have fallen asleep because the next ting I know is that Kiba is waking me up when the bell is ringing. I get up and quickly go to the next class.

The day passes like that, dreary and normal. The only thing that kept me going was the party later today. I sat in History Class and looked at the clock hoping to make time move faster. Unfortunately Time didn't get the telepathic message and went slowly as usual. After what seemed like ages, the bell that signaled the end of the day rang jolting everyone that had fallen asleep awake. I gathered my stuff and dashed to my locker to find that the other three had already reached it.

"See you in two hours or so Sunshine. Oh and don't leave your house! Please. I don't want to lie to Kyuu-Nii on your birthday ok?" Kiba said patting me on the back. He left followed by the others. I quickly ran to my porche and after giving it a hug, I climbed in and started the car. I reached home and parked my car in the driveway. I came to my doorstep and sat down planning on staring at the sun for a little while longer. However, my plans were interrupted when Sasuke and his gang (minus Neji) showed up and dragged me to the alleyway nearest to my house and preceded to use me as their personal punching bag. After they were through with me, they all left. Sasuke however stayed.

"Happy Birthday Gay boy." Was the last thing he said before disappearing on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back and have finally written one chapter of Secret Santa and bleeding love! Congratulate me! On another note, I've decided not to abruptly end or stop any of my stories so you'll have to bear with me. Oh and the reasons for all the late updates are because me net isn't working properly. So sorry!**

**Disclaimer-I own Neither Naruto nor the song!**

-Chapter 2-

My eyes snapped open at Sasuke's last words. He knew! He knew my biggest secret. When did he find out? I slowly limped my way home and opened the door. When the door opened I smelled a wonderful aroma wafting from the kitchen. I stilled my movements. Kyuu-nii was home…early. I was so dead.

Before I could make the mad dash to my room, Kyuu-Nii came out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Naru-Chan how come you are la…" He let his question drop off when he noticed my condition. Before I could blink and eye, he was next to me and examining my face.

"Naru-Chan! Who did this? Does it hurt? Do you want me to cancel the party? What should we do?" Then all of a sudden he got a murderous expression on his face.

"I'm going to kill the bastards that did this." He stated looking around for his coat. I quickly grabbed his arm and his attention.

"Kyuu-nii, chill. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt…much and the party shouldn't be canceled. As for what we should, we should first calm down. Then you are going to continue doing what you were doing and I'll go clean up ok?" I said pushing Kyuu-nii to the kitchen and making my way upstairs. Once I got to my bathroom. I searched my phone for the picture I had taken this morning and put it right beside the mirror. Then I took out my bag of make-up that I normally used as cover up and started applying it. Unknown to me, Kyuu-nii had sneaked up to see how I was cleaning my face and he let put a gasp of surprise undoubtedly in shock from seeing his little brother apply make-up expertly. Hearing the gasp, I turned around and almost dropped the foundation cream that I was holding.

"Kyuu-Nii what are you doing in here? Get out!" I stated and started throwing all the plushy foxes that I had at my disposal. He dodged all of them and stepped closer until he was sitting on my bed and I had exhausted my supply of foxes. He smoothed my bedcovers and then looked at me dead in the eye.

"I want to see you put all that on. Please Naru-Chan I need to do this." He said begging towards the ending. Looking at him and searching his eyes, I realized that he was practically begging. So I complied and continued to put on the foundation. After which I put on the powder followed by some eyeliner to make sure it didn't look like a black eye, lip gloss to cover the broken lips, slight eyes-shadow to once again make sure that it didn't look like a black eye. Then grabbing some mouse I tousled my hair. Then I checked out my picture from the morning and now noting in satisfaction that I looked exactly as I had in the morning not a thing out of place. I looked around to find Kyuu-nii looking a little perturbed. I understood, I mean he had the same reaction as Kiba when he found out.

"You-you seem like such a pro at putting on make-up like this happens often. And what is that picture you kept on glancing at." He asked moving over to make room for me on my bed.

"First of all, Kyuu-nii weren't you cooking something?" I asked hoping to distract him. He looked at me for a second before smirking triumphantly. I hated that smirk.

"I finished it before you came home idiot. All I had to do was stuff the things in the dishwasher so no changing the topic!" Kyuu-nii said smirk still in place. I sighed and buried my head into my pillow with no care in the world since this was the ultimate make-up. Looking back up, I saw that Kyuu-nii was waiting patiently for me to explain.

"I'm a pro, because it, um sort of, does happen often. The picture I keep glancing at is a picture of me this morning. To make sure I look the same. People at my school notice even the slightest difference. And no before you ask, I'm not turning into a girl!" I stated showing him the picture.

"One last question, who the hell does this to you?" He asked looking concerned. That concerned gaze finally broke me. I could feel my eyes welling up and was glad the eyeliner and eye shadow were water proof. I buried my face into Kyuu-nii's chest and told the story in between sobs. I looked up after finally re-telling im about today's events to find him pale faced and his eyes blazing. He took up his cell phone and hit a speed dial button. Getting worried I tried to look at the name and found that Kyuu-nii answered my question for me.

"Itachi I need you here now. No, you alone yes that includes no Sasuke yes I agree that's uncommon just get your damn ass here. No you have no right to tell me to calm down until you know the reason. Yes I can hear that you're in the car. Yeah yeah the lock hasn't changed fine bye." Kyuu-nii yelled and hung up I just sat with my head on Kyuu-nii's lap and waited. About 2 minutes later, there was a bang downstairs and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Itachi's head finally popped in and his face was flushed from having run up stairs.

"What is it? Everything looks normal. Kyuubi, you better not have called me for help in decorating or something." Itachi panted as he sauntered into the room and sat on the bed.

"Itachi, does Naru-chan's face look different?" Kyuu-nii asked. Itachi peered closely at me, but I knew his answer would be 'no'. I mean not even Gaa-chan found out until he and the others had walked in on me in the bathroom once.

"No, he looks like he did in the morning. Why are you asking Kyuubi?" Itachi asked looking confused.

"Wow, Naruto, that's…that's… God damnit! Itachi I need you to listen to this." Kyuubi cried finally growing frustrated. Then for the second time that day, my story was re-told.

- Meanwhile: Uchiha house -

Aniki was talking to Kyuubi…again. I always wondered when they would get over their egos and ask each other out. Wonder why Kyuubi called Aniki though. Maybe for help in decorating the house for Naruto's party later on.

_Naruto_

God I really needed to get a hold of myself. I closed my eyes and an image of Naruto when I left him earlier pooped into my head. His eyes held a mixture of fear, anguish, betrayal and sadness. This was joined by hurt when I said my parting statement.

I got of the easy chair in front of the T.V and walked into my room. My room always had a touch of Naruto in it and it still did. I changed the posters on my wall according to his favorite band (found by eavesdropping in the hallway), my soft board had pictures of Naruto and me when we were smaller, and unknown to the world half of my closet had clothes of Naruto's size (gym uniform) just in case he decided to come over suddenly. I went through everything once again to make sure that everything was updated. Slowly I walked over to my most prized possession. It was a photo taken this august when the leaves were falling down. I had found Naru-chan asleep under a tree with leaves cascading down in showers On impulse; I had clicked a picture of him. Lifting up the picture, I held it to my chest and let tears fall. Curling up in my bed, I whispered two words before letting sobs wrack through my body.

"Aishiteru Naru-chan."

- POV change-

I came home in a daze after hearing what my outoto had done to Naru-chan. By the time I reached the T.V room, daze and shock had morphed into anger and hurt. I climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Reaching my outoto's door, I pushed it open just in time to hear his last words before he started crying.

"Aishiteru Naru-chan." I stopped dead in my tracks as my anger changed back into its original confused state. Deciding to clear up the issue once and for all, I decided to talk to him now.

Slowly walking over to his bed, I pulled him up as I said, "Sasuke, I need to talk to you. Sit up." He sat up and stared at me for a couple seconds, seemingly shocked that I am sitting in front of him.

"What's wrong Aniki?"

"Why don't you tell me Sasuke?" I said adjusting myself into a comfortable position for a story that I knew was to come. He looked confused so I decided to elaborate.

"I went over to Kyuu-chan's house to find out that apparently, you beat up Naruto on a daily basis. Then I come home to lecture you only to find you hugging a picture of Naruto, crying and saying you love him. Right now I'm very confused outoto and I don't enjoy it. Clear it up for me quick."

I said looking straight at him the whole time. So I noticed the color drain from his face when I said it. He looked at me for a couple seconds seeming to judge whether or not to tell me. Finally he took a deep breath and looked at me in the face.

"Promise not to judge me ok? 'Cuz I was confused and often still am. This is how it goes…

_**(AN: Every story has got to have at least one….)**_

**! Flashback¡**

_It all started in the winter break of eighth grade. There was only a couple more days left till school started and I was anxious to see Naruto again since he had been away most of the break. That night I had my first dream. It was my first time having such an explicit dream and that to about my best friend. The next day when I woke up and remembered my dream, I immediately panicked since it had been about Naru-chan my best friend so I spent one whole day thinking about what I felt and what was going on. I finally came to the conclusion that I was gay and that I liked Naruto. Soon Monday came around and I was back in school. I was too ashamed and scared to talk to Naruto that I avoided him until recess. With no other excuse in my arsenal, I was about to join him for Lunch when I ran into Juugo, Suigetsu and Karen. I decided that it would be nice to branch out every once in a while and make some new friends. That was my original plan-simply ignore Naruto with the excuse that I had another group of friends now. Then one day, in freshman year (I mean in the very beginning) I was beyond frustrated to the point where I felt like hurting someone and Naruto happened to be the first person that came into mind so I went and beat the shit out of him. I think I was expecting some relief or maybe closure but that's not what I got. All I got was a stabbing pain in my heart and what felt like worms eating away at my stomach with the guilt._

**!End Flashback¡**

"That leads up to today." Sasuke said with a sigh and tears escaping the corner of his eyes. I sighed and slowly pulled him into a hug as I felt him cry silently into my shirt.

"Sasuke, why do you continue hurting both of you like this?" I murmured thinking that he had not heard me so I was surprised when I heard a quiet mumble of "I have no clue." Into my shirt I closed my eyes as I tried to think of a way to stop both Naruto and Sasuke from hurting and finally came up with a conclusion.

"Sasuke, tonight, at the party, you will tell Naru-chan the truth alright and stop hurting him-and yourself-so much." I said slowly stoking his hair as he finally seemed to calm down.

-POV change-

I looked up at Aniki and let out a small smile.

"Yea, maybe I'll do just that." I said as I wiped my eyes clean and went to get ready for the party. I turned around just in time to see Aniki shoot one last smile at me before he walked out of my room and into his own to get dressed.

-TIME SKIP-

I nervously looked around Naruto's house surprised at the sheer volume of the music that was blasting inside. Then as Aniki joined me by my side, I let out a deep breath and walked in. I was met with a loud blast of music and with a sight of many teenagers dancing in the living room. Doing a quick scan around the room I realized that Naruto wasn't here. I was slightly disappointed but that changed when I realized the reason and the reason was a sight to behold.

Naruto came down the stairs in hip-hugging skinny jeans that were hanging slightly low on his hips and a light black jacket with a grey mesh top underneath showing of his abs for the whole world to see. His eyes seemed to be outlined in black eyeliner and demanded attention from those in front of him. I knew I was gaping and I wasn't sure whether I was drooling or not. I heard a chuckle on my right I looked to see Itachi looking amused but I didn't fail to notice that he had trouble keeping his eyes of Kyuu-nii as well. I quickly made my way to Naruto as he was walking through the crowd talking to different people. I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the crowd finally making it to the Guest bedroom I knew existed on the first floor.

Quickly making my way into the room and closing the door I turned on the light wondering what Naruto's reaction would be. Maybe he would be pissed or angry maybe. I never expected the reaction I got when he realized it was me though. His eyes widened and he looked downright scared-like a cornered fox.

"S-s-Sasuke, what do you want?" He asked backing away from me with tears present on the corner of his eyes.

My eyes widened as I realized that he was dead scared of me. I felt myself grow upset at this inbuilt fear he seems to have of me. I took a deep breath and let it out knowing that this might be my only chance to tell him the truth.

"I want to tell you something Naru-dobe, something that I want you to listen to quietly. Without any judgment." I breathed out sitting on the bed. He slowly sat down on the ground opposite to me. Making eye contact with him, I told him my story all over again- from the beginning till the end. I finished and I slowly looked at him wondering what his reaction would be only to find him a crying mess on the floor. I quickly went over to his side and held him.

He wept openly onto my shirt not bothering to hide his shuddering breath and shaking shoulders. Finally his ears seemed to have calmed down slightly. Slowly he looked up at me.

"Then why Sasuke…" He hiccupped I looked at him inquisitively.

"Then Why was I raped Sasuke?"

**TBC…**

**Alright…so I posted this chapter up. There is one thing I would like to say though…**

**I got a review from a person known as ****Stupit**** who wrote this:** **Fuck all of you yaoi writers I hope you all explode and die violently ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. ****Now I have one thing to say if you don't like this story don't read it, click the back button and another question is if you don't like Shounen-Ai (cuz I don't/can't write yaoi to embarrassing ^/^) Then don't read things in the SasuNaru genre! Thanks! And to others...Your comments made me write ½ the chapter today! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ After a looong amount of time…I AM BACK! This is the third chapter and I promise that I'll try to be more consistent….What got me motivated again was a certain review. So I sat down to type again only to realize that I'd forgotten this story's plotline completely! I'm such a bad author! Anyway from no on I promise to update before I forge the story line. Now let's find out what happened to Naru!**

"_Then Why was I raped Sasuke?"_

**Sasuke's POV**

He was raped! I knew that my eyes were wide with shock. My breath left me and I fell into the spare bed that was right behind me. There was only one thought going through my mind.

_He was raped_

I let out a breath and looked up at him. Noticing his eyes for the first time since I started talking to him. They were deep; showing more pain and sadness than they did at school where they were always bright and full of laughter. Also, it seemed as though his eyes were haunted by a past he wished to forget. I slowly got of the bed and made my way across the room so that I was facing him. I couldn't help but notice the way he flinched when I stood that close to him. I dropped down so that I was facing him.

"I didn't ask for you to be raped Naru. This is the first time I'm hearing of it." I whispered hoping that he would hear the truth in my voice. He looked up, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Then why? Why did they say that you asked them to Sasuke? Why?" Naruto asked sobs wracking his slender body. I felt my blood boil and anger seemed to be bubbling right under my skin.

"Who was this 'they' may I ask." I asked through my teeth knowing that if I opened my mouth I would most probably scream.

"Who else would it be other than your supposed posse? Suigetsu and Juugo were the ones who actually did it with Karen and Sakura watching and taunting. Then when I thought that the worst was over, what does Sakura tell me? That it was a special order from you! Now you tell me Sasuke, who am I supposed to believe? A group of people that made their hatred and intentions clear always or my supposed best friend who has been lying to me all these years!" Naruto exclaimed looking torn. I truly didn't know what to say.

"Please Naruto! You have to believe me! I swear that I didn't get them to do that. I swear to God that I will beat those assholes up for this!" I felt myself protesting against all this. I wanted him to believe me, but I could understand his position. I looked at his eyes. The eyes that had captured my attention since the moment I saw them, even when I was a kid.

"Please believe me." I whispered, reaching out to him. I slowly grabbed his shoulders and waited till I was sure that he wouldn't shake me off. Then I slowly pulled him towards me and hugged him close. I felt him slowly relax into my arms and sobs shook his entire body. I hugged him tighter hoping to make the pain go away.

He slowly pushed me away and wiped his face with his hands. Then he lifted his eyes and our eyes met. My mouth opened in shock as I looked at him. His baby blue eyes looked even more broken than before and his eyeliner seemed to have run down his face. I took a Kleenex and slowly wiped the remnant eyeliner from his face. When I did so, he winced and I quickly took the tissue away wondering why he did. It was only then that I realized that I had uncovered a bruise on his face. The memory of what had happened a couple hours ago resurfaced and I winced at how insensitive I may have seemed.

He looked away from me and slowly curled into a small ball.

"When did this happen?" I asked knowing I sounded uncaring but needing to know.

"Three weeks ago." Was the only response I got. I continued looking at him until he realized I wanted to know what had happened to him. He buried his head into his knees and took a deep breath before starting. As he started explaining, (**A/N:-****Sorry!****I****can****'****t****write****a****scene****where****Naru****is****raped****… ****You****'****re****going****to****have****to****imagine****it****on****your****own.****If****you****do****wish****for****me****to****write****and****include****it,****leave****a****comment****and****I****'****ll****see****depending****on****how****many****comments****I****get)** I slowly scooted closer to him and wrapped my hands around him. When he got to the part where they both were on him simultaneously, he was a shivering, crying mess. I pulled him closer to me and slowly ran my hands through his hair as I tried to soothe him. He calmed down somewhat and I looked at him. Just one look at his eyes and I was ready to kill Suigetsu and Juugo for what they did to my loveable blond.

He looked at me after wiping away his tears with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

"Do you really mea it? Do you really like me?" he asked his face starting to shine again. I let a small smile come to face as he started being happier. I nodded and looked away only to look back at him in a couple seconds when I felt him jump onto me. I hugged him back and both of us ended on the ground, his face buried in my neck. I slowly felt his lips move on my neck and had to concentrate hard to figure out what was being said.

_I like you to_

He slowly lifted his head and looked in my eyes. They were so full of love that I could barely contain my self. I slowly grabbed his chin and brought his face close to mine. I had my eyes open and was looking at him as his eyes closed. Our faces were merely a centimeter away when the door burst open.

_**THE HELL?**_


	4. Under Heavy editing

Hey you guys….don't kill me!

I know that it has been a long time since I've updated (2 years for those keeping count). But the full explanation is up on my profile. However, if you do check out my profile, it shows that I have a writing schedule up now that will tell you when to expect my updates and I plan on sticking to it. The reason I am uploading this chapter instead of writing the update is because…

The story is going to undergo editing. When I was reading my story through once again, I noticed mistakes in grammar, awkward writing styles, inconsistencies and many other things, but above all, I noticed how much things and stories that I have written recently are very different in terms of writing style. If I write a new chapter now, it would seem very inconsistent due to the big change. I also noticed how my characters are more OOC than I wanted them to be so that will be getting edited as well. Starting the next update date, I will be putting up the edited versions of the chapters that are already up so please do read them. I also ask that you not try reading ahead because it is possible that I change the contents slightly as I ive my stories a little bit more structure.

I apologize for the long wait and I thank those that have still kept me on their alerts list. Cookies and SasuNaru chibi's to you guys!

-typing away…

ELF-Miki


End file.
